An axial-flow turbomachine blade generally has a profiled airfoil extending in the flow of the turbomachine. To reduce the number of blades in a row whilst maintaining performance, it is known to provide a blade with branches.
Document FR 2 914 943 A1 discloses a fan blade of an axial-flow turbomachine. The blade comprises a first portion extending from a fan means, and a plurality of other portions extending the first portion radially outwardly. All of these portions are connected by a platform disposed at the outer end of the first portion. However, this blade design has reduced rigidity. The presence of the platform in the middle of the fluid stream can disturb the flow. During operation, the branches are subjected to vibrations and forces that can damage the blade. The blade has a significant mass. The presence of the branches stresses the platform; the mechanical strength of the platform means it has to be made thicker, which disturbs the flow.